Torn Between Two Worlds
by lovefox717
Summary: a young girl not belonging in her world is ripped out of it unexpectedly and landed on the world of figaia has some jv o come on u know u love it dont lie tee hee NEW UPDATE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! LUV U GUYS!
1. PROLOGUE

Ok every one this is my first time writing a story so I hope you like it.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
It was a cloudy-grey day one that hinted of rain and maybe a heavy storm, but the young girl walking underneath these skies in the thick forest under heavy rain soaked grey-clouds knew that there was more to this storm than all the other storms. She could tell something was hanging in the air. The wind that gently blew thick jet black hair carried with it a strong hint of power. No one but she could detect it and she knew this from experience. She had always been able to feel things others couldn't , and she had always known she was different like she didn't belong here. The girl had always felt as if she could almost read the elements and almost just almost communicate with all of nature even animals. The girl was of a petite frame with thick black hair reaching all the way to her mid thigh. A very pretty face with full lips and the most beautiful emerald green eyes you could fall into so deep you could fall forever and never tire of it and wish to return to reality. She wore a red and black mini skirt with a belt of connected anhks ,the symbol of eternal life, to form a sort of chain that was just settled on her hips with one side slipping slightly lower than the other with the end left to dangle down. She wore a black leather high- necked sleeveless shirt-vest that had three identical buckles on the front like a straight jacket with the buckles, except that these buckles kept the top closed just as buttons would and it also wasn't for restraint seeing as there were no sleeves, she also wore a black trench coat that came to somewhere around her ankles. On her feet she wore black leather knee-high military boots. She carried a soft guitar case on her back by a strap crossing diagonally across her chest. In one hand she carried an amp case and slung across one shoulder were the straps of a backpack that she kept all of her electric wires for her guitar and amp, a change of clothes that she always carried with her, and a sachet with a flat smooth river stone with the udjat eye painted on it in black inside for protection. Today she was in the forest so deeply trying to escape the world as she had done so many times before this day. She did not have any friends at school because she did not want them and could not relate to them. So this girl of the age of 17 walked and walked until she was so deeply into the forest that she did not know where she was, but she was beyond carrying. She suddenly found herself in a clearing that had obviously not had had any visitors in years. This clearing had a caveat the end. Suddenly without warning a small grey cat head poked out of her backpack. This charcoal grey long-haired male cat out of her pack to sit on her shoulder. He had mesmerizing opal colored eyes that changed colors when light reflected off of them. "Astrid I feel an abnormal magical disturbance coming from that cave up ahead." the cat commented. "I feel it to Spot" Astrid replied. The cat known as Spot was not only understood by Astrid but by anyone that might have been around. The grey cat had to be careful about talking in front of others besides Astrid, because they wouldn't understand. Spot was no ordinary cat. Spot had been with Astrid forever and perhaps even a day, Spot was in a way Astrid's guardian and gave her advice when she needed it. Astrid loved Spot and he loved her. This was her best and only true friend and she was content with this. "Hmmm.... I suppose we should check it out." Astrid said. "Yes I believe we should." Spot replied. Astrid strolled towards the mouth of the cave alert and ready. "It looks perfectly ordinary." "Things are not always as they appear to be." replied Spot, as he jumped from Astrid shoulder ,where he had resided, so as to investigate. " lets look inside."Spot said as he moved into the darkness of the mouth of the cave. Leaving the petite girl behind to follow he soon disappeared into the darkness. She heard his voice call back to her from deeper within "watch your step." "Alright I will but why cant you just slow down I don't want to lose you in here." Spots reply floated back to her as she heard the faint pattering of Spot's feet coming towards her. "Who are you afraid will get lost me or you." Spot said as he leaped into her arms. Suddenly she became aware of being able to see something faintly glowing. "What is it?" She asked. "I'm not sure." the grey-cat replied. Warily she reached out and softly touched the glowing wall with her fingertips. Suddenly she felt a slight tremor inside herself. "Wh-what's happening?" she gasped. "I don't know."he replied. "I...I f-f...feel...like...I'm falling." Suddenly the cave turned into open skies and she was standing on a cliff hundreds of feet off the ground. All around there was what appeared to be waste land as far as she could see. She was so surprised that she lost her balance and plummeted headfirst. The ground racing towards them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ok end of prologue I know it sucked but this is my first so try not 2 be 2 mean  
^_^ if I even get just one positive review of someone likin this so far ill be so happy and wat not ok so if u liked it at all and u maybea wanna c more review and tell me so I know I've already started chapter 1 and its much better than this so far its my first ill get better as I go along...!! c ya ~Vampirekat69~ 


	2. CHAPTER 1 WHOO HOO

*BLAH BLAH* IS THINKING *~BLAH BLAH~* IS TELEPATHY ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Four drifters on horseback moved slowly through the wasteland. Their leader Virginia Maxwell riding her white mare out in front of the others. All four friends rode at a steady pace slightly slumped over on their mounts looking as a flower does after being in the sun to long without enough water. They were heading for the nearest town in hopes of sleeping in a real bed and maybe a half-decent meal.  
  
"Arghhh...it's so hot."  
  
"Calm down Gallows we should be their soon," stated Virginia.  
  
"I suspect we all need a good rest." commented Clive.  
  
"Some Baskar you are can't even stand a little heat." Jet sneered.  
  
"What did you say punk?"  
  
"Please don't start boy's." said Virginia trying to reason with them. "Were all tired and hot, fighting won't solve anything."  
  
"You heard me you priest runaway, you can't even take a little heat your nothin' but a wuss." Spat Jet.  
  
"Clive please do something, make them stop." Virginia said aiming pleading eyes at him.  
  
"Gallows, Jet stop now were almost to town no more fighting." Clive said sternly as if he was talking to children. Jet and Gallows shot glares at each other and Virginia shot Clive a look of gratitude. They were silent for a few minutes until Virginia and Clive started discussing their priorities for what they should do once they got to town.  
  
They were passing underneath a cliff when they heard a scream and looked up just in time to see a falling girl slam into Clive knocking him straight from his horse and onto the ground. The girl pushed herself up off Clive who was laying flat on his back with a sort of dazed look on his face left from the force of impact she hastily apologized.  
  
"I'm so sorry are you all right?" "I'm fine are you hurt?" Clive asked. The others just sort of stared to surprised to say anything at all. Clive being the smartest and least fazed of the group recovered his wits quickly.  
  
"AHHhhh... where's my amp is it okay? Where is it? Oh I hope its not broken?!" she panicked and she proceeded by locating her things and sat on the ground to check all of it. Spot crawled out from behind the case that held her amp where he had fallen to after the initial impact. Spot padded over to her and she picked the grey cat up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Spot are you alright I'm so sorry?!" asked the girl.  
  
Spots tail waved in the air. A clear sighed that he was agitated. The others regained there voices but Clive spoke first.  
  
"What's your name and how did you find yourself falling off that cliff?" he asked.  
  
"Well my name is Astrid and I don't rightfully know how I got on top of that cliff." she replied as she began checking her amp for damage, as she sat cross-legged on the ground with Spot on her lap.  
  
"Why didn't you die how did you survive that fall?" a new voice said this causing her to look up from unzipping the case that held her bass guitar, to find Jets Airget-lamh pointing at her face. She smiled "you wouldn't believe me if I told you." she responded.  
  
Virginia yelled at him"Jet put your gun away now!!" Astrid went back to her chore checking her guitar. Gallows curiosity overcame his better judgement over the strange girl named Astrid. He asked her what her strange instrument was.  
  
"Wh-what! What do you mean? It's a bass guitar of course." she informed him. *where the hell am I? They don't even know what a bass guitar is! Wait What's that? This iINT the way the earth usually feels it feels different.* *~yes I feel it to we are not on the same world as before~* she made an involuntary gasp.  
  
"Quick tell me where are we?" she asked trying to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"Well were near the town of Claiborne." Virginia said.  
  
"No what is this world called?" Astrid asked, the feeling of panic rising.  
  
"Is this supposed to be a stupid joke or somethin' 'cause im not amused."Jet replied.  
  
She growled. "JUST TELL ME!" she yelled.  
  
"Your on Filgaia. Why What's wrong are you ok? Why do you ask?" Virginia told her. She was overcome with concern for this girl sh didn't even know.  
  
*filgaia* "I've never heard of a filgaia before."  
  
"Heh what a moron doesn't even know her world." Jet scoffed. Astrid didn't even hear him. She had a confused and dazed look on her face. Guitar momentarily forgotten.  
  
This comment caused Spot to leap up out of Astrid's lap and hiss angrily at Jet. "LEAVE HER ALONE SHE'S NOT FROM THIS WORLD!" Spot spat at him.  
  
All of them were seized by surprise upon hearing the cat speak. Jet recovered and swiftly and without warning. The Airget-lamh was once again pointed at them both.  
  
"Their both demons they must be killed." Jet demanded.  
  
Astrid didn't hear any of this nor was she even aware of her surroundings until she discovered a gun pointed both she and Spot. This is what snapped her back to reality. She grabbed Spot and hugged him to her chest trying to shield him with her arms.  
  
"You're a fool of course we are not demon's and even so I wont allow you to hurt Spot you can shoot me if you want but I will not permit you to so much as touch Spot." she all but yelled at Jet.  
  
"Put your arm away Jet a demon would not protect her friend so defensively ." Clive told him. Jet's arm slowly found its way back to his side. Clive turned to her and spoke kindly to the emerald eyed girl. "Who are you?" Clive asked her.  
  
"I told you I'm Astrid, I suppose you mean what am I and your just trying to be subtle about it." She sighed "I'm exactly as I appear to be I'm human and Spot's a real cat were jussst....slightly different." she told him.  
  
"Hmm... well were not going to leave you here. Okay your coming into town with us and when we get there and after we've all rested you can tell us your story. How does that sound?" Virginia said. Astrid smiled and started to laugh "okay I'll come with you its not like I have anything better to do." she replied  
  
"Alright you can ride with me. Lets go to town." Virginia told her.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Astrid collected all of her things and Spot perched on her shoulder. She climbed onto Virginia's mare and the four horse's started off again towards claiborne except now with one more passenger.  
  
OK THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVEIW AND 2 THOSE WHO DID THANK YOU SO MUCH I FEAL SO SPECIAL ^_^ 


	3. CHAPTER 2

Ok so this is chapter 2 and for the people who actually have read all of it so far im really happy u find it worth your time!!! Teefa85 thank you so much 4 reviewing not once but TWICE!! Skyspliter added on 2 Teefa85 saying the cat was cool and Spot is really my Spot so now u know where he came from and you'll learn more about him l8er at the end of this chapter and also hame_no_kaze I think that's how it was spelled oh sry anywaz she said that it was really good and descriptive and a lot more long review long reviews are the best don't u think ^_^ I hope you don't mind me putting these up here tell me if u do.  
  
I DO NOT OWN WA3 NOR ANYTHING ELSE YES THAT'S RIGHT *NODS* IM A LOSER ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The traveler's reached the town of Claiborne later that day. Upon reaching Claiborne Virginia insisted on Astrid staying with them and so Astrid and the honey haired girl named Virginia ,or so she had been told, shared a room and Jet, Gallows, and Clive shared another.  
  
Virginia promptly fell asleep upon laying down but Astrid's sleep didn't come right away. *Man I hate it when people want me to take their charity* she thought. Spot lay curled up in a furry ball next to her sound asleep. She turned on her side and finally let sleep claim her.  
  
Later that night Astrid was awoken by someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and a small feeling of panic blossomed forth until she remembered what had happened. Virginia peered down at her. Astrid sat up and stretched her arms out over her head and yawned.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked Virginia.  
  
"It's around 9:45 p.m." she answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep come on let's go eat." Virginia said happily as she smiled at Astrid.  
  
"Well okay where's Spot?" she asked just now getting her bearings and realizing he wasn't next to her anymore.  
  
"He went downstairs with the other's he was hungry." she replied.  
  
"Figures. I'm sorry but who's who again?"  
  
Virginia smiled and told her "Jet is the one who had his gun in your face. Gallows is the tall one with long brown hair he's a Baskar. Clive is the green haired man that you hit and knocked of his horse."  
  
"Okay thank you."  
  
"Well lets go." Virginia hurried her.  
  
"Okay lets go." Astrid said smiling.  
  
Virginia led Astrid downstairs and to the table the others were sitting at. They both grabbed a chair and Virginia ordered a meal for herself the other's had already eaten. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh I'm not really hungry." she responded.  
  
"You sure?" Astrid nodded to her. "Ok then."  
  
Astrid picked Spot up from the seat next to her and sat him in her lap.  
  
"So." Clive asked "what's your full name?"  
  
"Astrid Ravenwood" she answered.  
  
"What exactly happened to you and where are you from?" Virginia asked.  
  
Astrid told them about being from earth, confusing them, about everything. About why her clothes seemed so strange to them and the cave about the mysterious glowing objects and appearing on the cliff and falling. She even told them about how she understand the elements and they were a sort of friend that tried to protect her when they could, and that this was how she didn't die when she fell. "The wind had decreased my speed of decent as much as it could." She told them. While Spot was quite during all this due to the presence of other people in the room and might overhear.  
  
When she finished it was bordering 12:00 and after Virginia decided that she would come with them, to Astrid's surprise, they went back to bed so as to get an early start. They retired to their respective rooms where Astrid and Virginia fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Where as next door sleep was elsewhere while the men discussed the knew girl and the grey cat.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I don't trust her." Jet said suddenly surprising the others.  
  
"You don't trust anyone except GINNY cause your in love with her hahahahahaha." Gallows teased Jet while Clive tried to suppress a smile.  
  
"What?" Jet asked trying to look uninterested and sound like he was bored and didn't know what they where talking about as well as looking like he thought the were both fool's.  
  
"yeah, don't give us that look we know it, your just jealous because you cant sleep in the same room with her tonight, it's so obvious heh. The only one who doesn't know is Ginny and the new girl hahahahaha." Gallows continued while Clive sat and tried not to look amused but failing miserably and sharing a knowing look with Gallows.  
  
"Wh-whatever! I'm not the one who made up the sleeping arrangements. I'm going out side for a change of scenery this ones starting to annoy me." Jet fumed as he stormed out of the room.  
  
"Did you see how upset he got?" Gallows said as he laughed.  
  
"Really Gallows you shouldn't tease him about it." Clive told him. A wide smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah I know but I just cant help myself besides it's the truth." Gallows replied.  
  
"Yes well I propose we get some sleep it's a brand new day tomorrow and we'll need our rest."  
  
"Right."  
  
Soon the sounds of Gallows slumber reached Clive's ears coming from gallows bed in the corner.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After storming out of the inn Jet blindly wandered around the small town of Claiborne thinking about what Gallows had said.  
  
"Why do I even stay here with these fools?" he said aloud. *because there your friends, your in love, and they have created memory's for you to have and wether you want to admit it or not now that you've had a taste of all of this you don't want to be alone again.* a small voice in the back of his head told him. A vision of a smiling happy Virginia came to mind making him smile just as much as the picture in his mind.  
  
"NO!" he said firmly. "She's just as stupid as the others and I feel nothing at all for her Gallows is wrong."  
  
*you cant deny that your stomach does a sort of flip-flop whenever she turns that bright smile of her's on you and yet you try to cover up this feeling in side of you and convince yourself by being cold to her and the others and yet she's still kind to you even though your so hateful to her. Yes deep down you know you cant keep fooling yourself forever.* the voice continued.  
  
He sighed. The night air and being able to think hadn't done him any good now being more confused than when he left the room. *I better head to bed.* he thought. He returned to his room to find it's other to occupants sound asleep for which he was profoundly grateful, after the earlier conversation that had taken place. He climbed into bed where his last thoughts before oblivion claimed him were of Virginia.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
OKAY END CHAPTER 2 HOW DID THAT SUIT U J/V FANS DID THAT SATE YOU AT ALL? *CRY* I TRY 2 PLEASE U AND I CANT ITS NOT GOOD ENOUGH I SHOULD BURN MY STORY AND THROW MYSELF OFF A VERY HIGH BRIDGE!!!! *NODS* YEP THATS WAT I SHOULD DO *SIGH* WELL I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT SPOT!!! SPOT IS BASED OF MY SPOT DOWN 2 EVRY LAST DETAIL EVEN HIS BEAUTIFUL EYES!!! AND GUESS WAT GO ON GUESS!!!!!! SPOT AINT GOT NO SPOTS.HAHAHAHAHAHAHA CONFUSING NOAND VERY SOON YES VERY SOON INDEED I WILL REVEIL HIM 2 THE WORLD IN ALL HIS AMAZING CONFUSED NESS YES MY EVILIE EVILNESS AMAZES EVEN ME SOME TIMES MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AND WHILE THE WORLD IS CONFUSED I SHALL TAKE IT OVER AND RULE THE WORLD AND EVERYONE WILL BE 2 CONFUSED 2 DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT IN THEIR CONFUSED CONFUSEDNESS BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
VAMPIREKAT69: ISN'T THAT RIGHT MY LITTLE BUNDLE OF CONFUSION.  
  
SPOT: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!  
  
VAMPIREKAT69: WH-WHAT, WHAT DO U MEAN WHERE ARE U GOING?  
  
SPOT: C YA L8ER LOSER!!!  
  
VAMPIREKAT69: WAIT COME BACK, IT'S A GREAT PLAN REALLY COME ON !! SPOT! SPOT!! YEAH WELL DOG, my other cat friend who lives with me, WILL HELP ME SO HAHA A-AND U CAN FORGET ABOUT SLEEPIN IN MY ROOM 2NIGHT SO YEAH!!! HAHA I SURE SHOWED HIM WHO'S BOSS RIGHT DOG!  
  
DOG: MEOW  
  
SPOT: FEED ME!!  
  
VAMPIREKAT69: YES SIR!!!!!  
  
HIEOKKO: WAIT I'M HUNGRY 2 DON'T FORGET ME THE BEAUTIFUL HIMALAYAN REMEMBER LAY THAT MEOW-MIX ON ME BITCH......MREOWL.  
  
*HOTARU LOOKS UP AT THEM FROM ATOP HER SHELF* HOTARU: YOUR ALL FOOLS *SIGH* I LIVE WITH MORONS!!!!  
  
All of the names and characters on the after chapter section are my cats and their names are there real names and no I don't own a dog just cats unless u include my dad's house and I have a dog there named bamboo and we saved him he's a beagle a very big and heavy beagle!!!!  
  
Read and review please thankies  
~vampirekat69~ 


	4. U GOTTA READ THIS!

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
everyone,  
  
Sorry u guys i havent updated in ..well forever but i dont know what 2 write and so many ideas 4 other things just keep popping up so i need your help!!! with ideas if theres sumthin u wanna see or have any ideas or sugestions then u can reveiw or e-mail me!!! please help me! i wanna get back 2 this story!!! so i need your help in forming little picturey things in my mind 2 write aboute i kinda feel like just giving up like its not good enough n-e-ways so if u think i should continue send me inspiration on a stick and ill be sure 2 dedicate my chap 2 the idea!! so n-e-ways i will try 2 continue and i gotta go!   
  
BAI   
  
maleene- i want 2 talk 2 u again but i never get 2 if u read this e-mail me but not at my old screen name cause it wont let me in new one is below  
  
if u can try and help me e-mail me   
  
or u can reveiw   
  
c u l8er everyone!!!  
  
darkfox...or...tyler 


End file.
